memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guinan
Featured article discussion (archived 6/21/05) * Guinan. (Self nomination). Heavily expanded over the past few days. Ottens 11:52, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support'--Scimitar 16:24, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' AmdrBoltz 18:08, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' zsingaya 21:16, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Oppose' until concerns regarding excessive image use are resolved. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:20, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***'Support' - I reckon the number of images is better now. zsingaya 14:14, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Oppose' Until the article has been gone over by an editor; the grammar is atrocious, and the sentence structure not much better. -- Jim Schofield 2 Jul 2005 Featured article discussion (archived 7/24/05) Self nomination. Nomination was previously objected because there were far too many images on the page. That number has now been reduced to an acceptable figure for a medium-sized page. The page featured all available information on her history (with information from nearly all episodes she made a notable appearanced on) as well as an extensive "Personal relationships" section. Ottens 11:47, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. It looks much better now. I've corrected a few of the spelling and grammatical errors. I also corrected the glaring error of Picard giving Guinan a bottle of Saurian brandy when it was in fact Aldebaran whiskey. I think that a bit can be added on Guinan attempting to teach Data about humour but other than that I think the article is easily worthy.--Scimitar 21:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' very complete well written. **I believe you have to be a signed up member of MA to vote for Featured Articles. - AJHalliwell 03:29, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Well done, all! 1729 17:26, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 17, July 2005 *'Hold', I ask for a postponement until a slight edit conflict can be addressed on the talk page. - AJHalliwell 23:10, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I suppose as my only problem with the page is the pictures, I'll Support the article, and the picture issue can be resolved after it's featured, or in process, but shouldn't affect the process. I support it for the content. - AJHalliwell 10:13, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Edit conflict resolved, save for slight dispute over image. This should be resolved on Images for deletion as I nominated the image AJHalliwell uploaded for deletion. Ottens 09:39, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Contrary to the image issue, a picture of young Guinan from still does not appear on the page. --Alan del Beccio 05:46, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :*Not any more it doesn't. I added a picture of her as a child in the appropriate section.--Scimitar 07:59, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ENT story Guinan was slated to appear in an episode planned for the unproduced fifth season of entitled "The Treatment". Under the assumed name "Claranna", she would have been acting personal assistant of the head of the United Earth Space Probe Agency. More of her background would have been revealed, including what she was doing there since the time of Mark Twain. I removed this since the same story was removed at the ENT article because it lacked a production source. - 13:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Co-incidence? See: -- 18:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's just that, a coincidence, which is not suitable for the article. Guinan was named for Texas Guinan. 31dot (talk) 01:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not a coincidence but perhaps not deliberate. The Irish name Guinan in the Celtic tradition has the same meaning as Guanyin does in the Buddhist tradition. There was a lot of trade between the Celtic people of Northern Europe and peoples in the Subcontinent in ancient some stories, concepts and beliefs of the Buddhists and the Celts are strikingly similar. The Buddhist/Hindu meaning was mentioned by Lal and Samuel Clemants so the writers were aware of it, possibly only after looking up Hindu names when naming Lal. Lt.Lovett (talk) 13:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Why past tense? Hello. I'm wondering why this article and others talk about characters and places in past tense. Doesn't Guinan exist anymore? And if so why isn't it written in the text? :Absolutely everything is written in past tense as a matter of policy, for consistency's sake. Think if it as if we're historians operating after the end universe. Guinan's final fate has not been revealed, at least not in canon. Also, please sign your posts. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC) 'The Doctor'? Hi there. Just reading through about the Doctor Who cross over section of this page and just wondered if The Doctor link was meant to direct to the EMH doctor when i'm pretty sure thats not the doctor who Guinan recognises as a time lord...?! Thanks, just checking. 03:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Removed speculation I removed the following speculative text: This suggested that El-Aurians might have been four-dimensional beings with a heightened sense of time than three-dimensional beings. Conversely Guinan's inability to explain her knowledge of the time-shift suggests that she might not be aware of this fact. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Source for many divorces? Where is it said she was divorced 23 times? --LauraCC (talk) 20:40, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :In Nemesis, when asked if she ever thinks about getting married again, she says that twenty-three was her limit. Which, come to mention it, doesn't mean she lost all her husbands through divorce. I'll cut that. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:34, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I asked because of this: Guinan's husbands 001. It doesn't even say whether that's 23 individuals or not, or whether they were all husbands. --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Do you possibly know where this is said, if at all? --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it would be pretty ghastly if she was married and divorced 23 times to just a single man,... and that man was Tolian Soran. McCoy said he was divorced in , but I'm not sure if it was outright stated in the main reality. That was apparently the implied idea behind Joanna McCoy, but if it was ever confirmed I don't know. Worrying, given how we seem to take it as fact. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:02, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Maybe in a production note that was mistaken for canon? I've tried chakoteya searching "wife" under McCoy's dialogue, but nothing. --LauraCC (talk) 21:04, July 17, 2017 (UTC) adding to the apocrypha Is Peter David's novel Vendetta, which was also mentioned on the page about the planet killer, something to add to the apocrypha of Guinan? Because she plays a big role in the novel, with her adopted sister who pilots the planet killer and more background about the Borg attacking her people. --WiseDragonGirl (talk) 19:11, August 2, 2018 (UTC)